Mistaken
by Let it B De Way It is
Summary: Aniles just transferred from Hyotei to Seigaku, the girl next to her Anehta hates her. Anehta knew Aniles has a crush on Fuji and Anehta takes revenge on Aniles now Fuji hate Aniles. But her old friend Atobe Keigo comes and help her. Pairing:Secret!
1. Remembering back

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, and definitely do NOT make profits out of it, well I wish I own them.

Italic: Diary entry Bold Italic: Flashback 

With Underline: Sounds.

Chapter 1. Remembering back!

_In my diary entry:_

_30/01/06_

_Man, I have no idea how am I suppose to pull through this year. How much I wish Keigo is going to be with me this year too. But that is really impossible, he studies in Hyotei and I am being transferred to Seigaku, no way he can help me now._

End of Diary Entry Flash back 

"**_Having trouble?" I tilted my head from my homework and sees Keigo standing there in his tennis uniform._**

"**_Just finished a mach?" I am not going to ask about the winner, cause I know no one can beat Keigo, at least in Hyotei. He nodded in return_**

"**_Having trouble in Japanese History and Language?" He asked again but more specifically this time. I nodded, he knows me very well._**

**_He pulls a chair next to me, I gratefully accepted his offer by pouring him a cup of coffee, he started to coach me, it will be easier for him to coach me than someone else because he knows a lot of language including my own. But not this time, I didn't remember a word he said, I just sat there, stare at him and wondering._**

_**End of Flashback**_

I lay there with my beanbag; slowly I drift off to dreamland.


	2. The Test

Chapter 2. The Test

Ring, ring.

Slowly I shifted my eyelids, the bright sunlight beamed into my eyes and thought: morning already? I looked at my alarm clock, 7.30 am. I changed into my new school uniform, and thought the uniform is stupid, well which school uniform is not stupid? I grabbed my bag and chucked onto the sofa near the door. I head for the bathroom and refreshed myself for a new start. Then I grabbed my bag and went out. I never liked eating breakfast and I am too lazy to cook anyway, my parents had left early for work, they never actually looked after me properly except left some money and a note on the table or fill up the fridge with food.

While walking to the school, I happened to notice a boy in front of me, I could not see his face, but he has light brown hair, just about his tennis regular jacket's collar and a tennis gear bag hung around his left shoulder. I felt my paces are slowing down; I shook my head and walked faster.

After reporting to the principle, I collected my timetable, chose my club activity and I headed for my class. The class had already begun; I knocked on the door slightly.

"Coming."

I glide opened the door and went inside; there is just around 30 students in a class.

"This is Aniles Chan, she's new, and everyone please be nice to her! Now you may go and sit next to Anehta Chan. Now we can begin our lesson."

I walked towards where I am suppose to sit, but I stop at a table in front of it, that boy, it is that boy with the light brown hair, I think he sensed me stare at him.

So he spun around and take out a hand, "Nice to meet you, I am Fuji, Fuji Syusuke." I shook his hand slightly and nodded, I head for my spot.

Great, I think somehow I upsets the girl next to me, but I haven't even spoken to her, I barely know her! Her book has written Mrs. Fuji all over it! What a messy book.

I asked, "Isn't your name Anehta? Why did you scribble Mrs. Fuji all over it?"

" Because I am his girlfriend and no one is taking him away from me!" With that I think I know why is she so angry, she's jealous that I am talking to Fuji san and she thinks that I might like him too. She held out her hand, and I took it politely, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain, she's actually pushing her nails into my flesh, I wanted to scream but I know that I can't, I am not going to make enemies on the first day! I bit my lower lip; she released it after a second or two. I sat there for the whole period and thought that sure is a bad aura.

Prince

Of

Tennis

The second period is math for me. The math teacher is pretty strict, he wants us to do a test today to see what level we are on, sort us into groups, and it will go on our report. After about 20 minutes, suddenly something white caught my eyes. Oh, no that girl next to me is throwing a paper ball onto my table. I don't dare even touch it, cause if the teacher caught me, it will be cheating going on the report. But she keeps tossing those things onto my table. The teacher thought since I am new so he ignored for once and twice, but the third time he simply walked around my table and snaps.

"Hey girl. Pack your things and leave, score 0. Cheating will go on your reports!" The teacher announced.

"But I didn't cheat." Of course I am not going to leave like that.

"Then where does all these paper come from?" He picked up one of those papers.

"She tossed it onto my table." I blurred out the truth and peeked around me, I am so embarrassed, and being caught cheat in front of your crush is not something you wanted to do.

"She as in Anehta?" the teacher asked me questioningly.

"Yes."

"You know you have a really bad luck about lying, you can pick anyone in the class, she is one of my favourite student, ranked 2nd in the whole grade. Why would she do such things?"

"But she really did!" I argued.

"No excused. Out of my class, NOW!" he shouted at the top f his lung.

I quickly packed my things and ready to go, I took another glance at the boy and then I left. I wander around the schoolyard, I wanted to cry, want to shout for my innocence. I went inside the toilet and suddenly the phone rang. It is Atobe Keigo; I flipped up the phone and answered it.

"Hello!"

"Are you feeling fine on your first day?" He asked

I can't make him worry about me so I lied, "Yeah, I am doing fine."

"You know you can always get help from me, don't you?"

"How are you suppose to help, you are kilometres away in Hyotei, another school!" I asked jokingly, I know he can help me from distance, but I just want to know how.

"There are ways, I can always hire someone with you,"

"No way, every one will be scared of me!"

"Then I can ask Tezuka Kun to help you."

"Who is that?"

"He is the captain of the Seigaku Tennis club."

"Talk about tennis regulars, I did meet one on the street today, with light brown hair, I think his name starts with F."

"That is Fuji Syusuke."

"Yeah, that's it how do you know?"

"Tennis match!"

"Yeah, I should have known, well, I am glad to hear from you but I got to go now, ok?"

"Yeah, Bye." With that he chopped the phone.

Later on that day, every thing went fine. At home, I wrote down every detail of the day especially the test in my diary. Then I went for bed.


	3. The Walk in the Morning

Chapter 3. The walk in the morning

I am really not used to the schedule in Japan, everything happened too late, just like back in Australia. Back in China, school starts at 7.10am, and finishes at about 4-6pm, depends on what club activity you have. Well because of the schedule, I am pretty lucky today, cause I woke up late today, but I know I am not going to be late for school, cause usually I am 30 minutes early for everything, but I don't feel like getting slower on my paces for everything, I always try to be the best.

Lucky me this morning, I saw him again, but this time I walked up to him and try to make a nice smooth conversation with him.

"Ohayo, Fuji san you are so early today." I smile at him.

"Ohayo, Aniles san you are early too."

"Just call me Aniles, it would be fine. I am not used to the Japanese way."

"Well, Aniles, I think you are pretty embarrassed yesterday, oh, I don't mean to offend you."

Suddenly I felt myself duck my head down, I felt a bit hurt whenever I think about it, "Yah, a bit, in front of everyone, who wouldn't be?"

"But I don't really think you would cheat."

"You don't think I cheated! Really?" I am pretty surprised to hear it; it made me felt a lot better.

"I don't think you would have a problem on Math and English, Chinese people sure are strict in education, and you have been living in Australia for year, so I don't think English would be a problem either, plus Seigaku is a sports concentrated school, so it is a bit behind other school on education. I think your problem would be Japanese things such as Language, Culture and History."

I stare at his speech, I just went for class for 1 day, 1day, and he discovered so much about me, I haven't told a single soul exception of the teachers and Atobe Keigo that I am born in China and move to Australia since I am about 9. I am so shocked, but I recovered very soon, cause it already happened to me once. I didn't tell Keigo that, he discovered it himself. I should have expected that to happened. He is second.

"Well, you are the second to notice that." I told him truthfully.

"May I ask who is the first?"

"You don't need to be so formal, it is some one you know, and that person knows you too. He's…" I am not able to finish, cause there is a red hair boy comes in.

"Nya, Fuji!" Eiji screams and bear hug his friend.

"Lemme, introduce you guys, Aniles this is Eiji, Kikumaru Eiji same grade. Eiji this is Aniles, she is in the same class as me." Fuji introduced us.

"Nice to meet you. Kikumaru san."

"Nice to meet you too, Aniles san. Call me Eiji." He said as he took out two fingers. V for victory is his favourite sign.

"And you can call me Aniles, just Aniles would be fine, you don't need to add san Chan kun and those kind of things, if you wonder why, ask Fuji," I looked down at my watch, oh my, "um gotta go, guys, see ya later!" I winked at them and left in a hurry, I left there on purpose. I felt some thing strange. I felt like…being watched.


	4. The Dish

Chapter 5. The dish

I walked lightly to the class, ok, maybe I am bouncing, just like that friend of Fuji, what was his name again? Oh, yeah, kikumaru Eiji that was his name. I don't know if I am bouncing or not, nor do I care; I am just happy, happy that Fuji doesn't think that I would cheat.

I walked to my kitchen area, my first period is cooking, and I took out the brand new apron, chief hat and the tea towels. I sat there and imagining about those heavy fluffy moments between Fuji and me. Suddenly some one intrudes, and then I realize the class had already begun.

"Ohayo, minna san."

"Ohayo, sensei." We answer in unison.

"Today we are going to learn how to cook Choconana muffins." Right after sensei said that there are a few people whispering to each other about the muffins.

Great, I thought, I love muffins especially Choconana muffins. Its main ingredients are self raising flour, flour, chocolate bits, banana and eggs. I love the way the chocolate bits melts in your mouth, it is so delicious. Every time I go to the bakery I have to buy one, even if I am not so hungry. I watched how sensei did it and remember every tiny details, simply because I want to make it myself so I don't need to buy it in the bakery, which caused my pocket money all used up. Homemade stuff is always saving than the ones you buy in the shop.

I particularly jumped off the chair when sensei said that we could start. I looked around; Fuji's kitchen is next to mine at the right hand side. Two kitchens away in the left hand side are Anehta and her partner. My partner is Swan, who also is not Japanese, but she moved here earlier than me.

I start cooking and humming my favourite song.

"You sure are in a good mood today!" Swan stated while she measures out a cup of self-raising flour.

"I love Choconana muffins."

"Me too, I love the way the chocolate bits melt in your mouth." She says.

"That is why I love it so much too." I am surprised that she loves the muffins too. We both wonder off to daydreaming of our successful cake.

"Hay girls, watch the oven temperature, and work quickly, the oven is almost ready." Sensei shouted from not to far.

"Ooops. Gomenesai!" We said together, and then I looked at her, another surprise, and our voices actually made harmony. Then we both burst in to giggles. I liked her, in a friendly way, she is the first formal friend that I actually made here, and we had a lot in common.

"Sorry to intrude your happy moments." I lifted my head to see who it is, it is the last one I want to see right now, Anehta.

"What now?" I said in an unfriendly way.

"I am feeling sorry for you that you didn't get pass yesterday, but it is not my fault." She put on her fake plastic innocent smile.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me." I answers back, I am still angry or better to say, furious at her.

"Oh come on, you don't need to be so rude to me! We friends aren't we." I wonder why she lifted her voice louder at that sentence.

"Who are friends with you? What kind of friend would accuse their own friend cheat!" I said the second sentence not as loud, only because I don't want every one to know I cheated even if I did not!

"Watch it girls, don't get nasty at each other." Sensei is shooting glare at us."

"Fine, whatever, get to the point, what do you want now, don't tell me you come here just try to make up with me." I know there is way more than that.

"May I borrow a plate, please?"

"Yeah, there." As I hand her the crockery, she suddenly pulls my hand and pushed the crockery down the ground then her self down the ground too.

_Silence_

"What did you just do?" I am still so shocked, but I heard a voice, I lifted my head to see who is speaking, then I see a pair of blue orbs, those are Fuji's. I never seen Fuji's eyes open, he is always smiling, does it mean something when his eyes are opened? I wondered.

"What did you just do?" He repeated again.

"Ouch" I heard a female voice. I looked down at whoever is speaking, then my mouth formed a 'O' shape.

"Oh my god." I cried out. There are blood spitting out of her arm and the plate. Fuji ducked down and helps her up.

"Sensei, may I take her o the nursery?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, hurry, before more blood comes out."

Before Fuji leaves, he darted another icy glare at me.

"Now you young lady, clean up the splattered pieces of the plate, then come to my office." Sensei commands.

I took out one of those small bins that is placed in your own kitchen areas all year and cleaned up those splattered pieces of the plate.

"Um, Swan Chan, have you every seen Fuji san with his eyes open?" I asked cautiously, I don't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Twice, once is when the tennis club is facing St. Rudolph tennis team. Their manager teaches a move to his brother that can have side effects, that time he is mad. Another time is when the tennis team is facing Rikkai Dai Tennis Team; I think their Junior Ace Kirihara had hit a ball not towards him but one of his friends that is watching him playing." She gave me some small details as well.

"So he could be angry not for himself but for his friends? Is that what you are saying?"

"Smarty." She answers in short, "You are not worrying about how sensei is going to get you in trouble, but worrying about you guys' friendship?"

I nodded as she says _friendship_ not something else.

"Well, I gotta go to sensei's office." I left the class behind after I said that.


End file.
